Friends
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Los amigos comparten todo. Uno, mas que otros. SLASH. Kyle x Declan.


Aún no me lo creo, pero según parece, este es el primer fic yaoi sobre Kyle xy que se publica en Bueno, pues debo ser una pionera( o una chalada que ve yaoi en todas partes…xD) porque esto, ladies & gentelmans es un Kyle x Declan, los pensamientos están _cursiva _y tengo un problem con las tildes en mi ordenador, la mayoria me las pone el Word, pero hay algna que se escapa.

No hay spoilers, excepto una tonteria al principio del siguiente capitulo del miercoles( para los que lo veis por Cuatro)

que es un pco como Declan y Kyle se hacen amigos. Nada grave.

Quiero dedicarle el fic especialmente a mis tres queridas (mosqueperras..xD noooooo)Kymie, KSan y Esther, que han sido las primeras primeras en leer en fic y me han animado a publicarlo. (Estoy pensando en hacer la traduccion a ingles, ya se vera)

Se me olvidaba otra cosaaaaa, ninguno de los personajes son míos, bla bla bla, yo los utilizo porque uso L'oreal y lo valgo, bla bla bla, este fic contiene una temática homosexual, si no te gusta, eres libre de ir a otra historia antes de leer más. Los que me leeis, ya sabeis que solo pido una cosa por mi siempr desinteresada aportacion, reviews, ya sabeis lo facil que es mandarlos y ya no se si habeis experimentado la alegria de recibirlos, pero a mi me encanta. Espero de corazon que os guste.

**Friends**

Kyle y Declan son amigos.

Cuando el día del partido Kyle se enfrento al entrenador por querer obligar a Declan a jugar y fue capaz de renunciar al equipo con tal de apoyarle, Declan se dio cuenta de que no era un mal tipo. Solo un tipo raro.

Todo empezó con unas canastas de baloncesto y a eso le siguieron secretos.

Los amigos tienen secretos.

Los amigos se ayudan.

Pero, definitivamente, los amigos no se besan.

Había sido raro, pero lo achacaba a que Kyle todavía no se adaptaba a las costumbres.

_Si quieres a alguien, lo besas¿no?_

Desde ese punto de vista, es del todo lógico

Claro, que seguro que desde el de Lory no seria lo mismo

_Ya claro, pero no de esa forma_

Los amigos están ahí para apoyarse

Pero¿puedes dejar a tu novia plantada por tu amigo?

_Tu quieres a Lory, por eso la besas¿no?_

Bueno, eso es algo muy subjetivo

Kyle lo necesitaba. No podía darle la espalda con algo así

_Claro, pero es que yo a Lory no la quiero como a ti, ya sabes, a ella la amo_

Solo podía confiar en el

Porque son amigos

_¿Y yo no puedo amarte?_

Pero los amigos NO se besan

A los amigos no les gusta que les besen

_A no ser que seas marica_

Tiene que olvidarlo

Solo fue una confusión de lo más tonta

_¿Y eso es malo?_

Porque el ama a Lory

¿No?

_No, solo raro_

Pero el le desconcierta

Necesita que lo aclaren

_Entonces, debo serlo_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Declan!- Lory hace como si la hubiera pillado de sorpresa y siempre vistiera con unos tacones de cinco centímetros y maquillada.

-¿Esta Kyle?- ella esta decepcionada, pero tampoco dice nada. Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-Si, en su cuarto… Pero antes¿te apetece algo de…?- intenta que le de un poco de atención

-Lo siento, tengo prisa- cuando entra en el cuarto de Kyle, este esta concentrado en un dibujo. Cuando se acerca, descubre que es suyo.¿Será el primero que hace?

-¡Hey!- saluda sobresaltándolo

-¿Has venido a ver a Lory?- pregunta el moreno

-No, quería aclarar lo del otro día- comenta Declan cerrando la puerta

-¿El que?- el rubio suspira al darse cuenta de que o le parece algo irrelevante o se hace el tonto

-El beso- Kyle lo comprende entonces

-¿Qué hay que aclarar?- siempre lo deja sin argumentos

-Pues… ¿A que vino?- pregunta desconcertado

-Bueno, tú dijiste el otro día que fue porque soy "marica"¿no?- responde sin entender

-Eso era una broma. Tu no eres marica¿no?- Kyle se encoge de hombros

-Dijiste que no era malo pero si raro, así que, debo serlo- Declan se hecha a reír

-Eso no es una razón. ¿Te gusto el beso?- Kyle asiente

-Fue agradable- reconoce.

-No quiero decir…¡Claro que lo fue! Quiero decir que si yo… a ver…- no sabia como seguir con aquello

-¿Si te amo como tu amas a Lory?- afortunadamente, sabe a lo que se refiere

-Eso es- Kyle sonríe

-…

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que estabas aquí¿te hace una partida con la consola?- los interrumpe Josh

-Joder, Josh. Estamos hablando de algo importante- exclama Declan.

-Vale, valee… Ni que fuera del destino del mundo…Espera…¿Te esta confesando que es un alíen?-la mirada de furia lo dice todo

-Y cierra la puerta al salir- concluye el mayor

-Claro, os dejare intimidad, tortolitos- ironiza el chico. Declan se ruboriza, pero antes de que Josh pueda reírse de ello, la puerta ya se ha cerrado.

-¿Estas aquí porque quieres que te lo repita o porque quieres repetirlo?- ¿en serio ese era Kyle?

-¿Qué?- lo ha entendido perfectamente

-¿Lo que quieres, es que te bese otra vez?- el rubio no sabe donde meterse

-S…No… Quiero que entiendas que…- suspira. Si esta ahí es porque quiere negar lo evidente. Que le gusto el beso y que quiere repetirlo una y cien veces. Pero no piensa reconocerlo. No sabe que decirle y le sigue sonriendo.

-Declan…¿Interrumpo algo?- _Lory…_

-Que va- se apresura a decir el aludido

-Es que como os habíais quedado mirando fijamente- Lory se encoge de hombros

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto y…?- se miran entre ellos sin decir nada y la chica los mira a la vez sin entender su silenciosa conversación

-Ya te he dicho que tengo prisa… Luego hablamos¿vale?- ella asiente sin creérselo mucho y sale de la habitación despacio, cerrando la puerta y quedándose frente a ella pensando en esas miradas que se echaban entre ellos. Debía haberse vuelto loca.

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta- Declan esta nervioso

-¿De que?- pregunta el moreno desconcertado

-De cómo nos miramos- sigue sin entenderlo

-¿Cómo nos miramos?- el rubio se desespera

-Pues… Como nos miramos. Tu…Yo… Eso- concluye. Pero no le aclara gran cosa

-¿Te refieres a que sabe que te he besado?- el muchacho se sorprende

-¡Espero que no! Porque podría pensar mal. Y solo fue un error. ¿No?- no sabe bien porque se lo pregunta si ya sabe la respuesta

-Lo hice porque era lo que sentía. Lo que siento- es tan sincero que le hace sonreír.

-Espero que no le de a nadie por entrar ahora-comenta Declan

-¿Por qué?-el rubio sonríe mientras se acerca.

-Porque voy a besarte

Los amigos lo comparten todo.

Unos, más que otros.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Siempre a vuestra disposicion.**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
